Research programs in this Primate Center are maintained to implement our mission in Primate Behavior, Reproduction, and Neuroscience. The research related to each of these major divisions of the mission is distributed over more than one laboratory or organizational unit within the Center. Thus, work on Primate Behavior includes studies on the chemical bases of learning and memory (unit of Psychochemistry), learning abilities and intellectual capacities (Learning), reproductive behavior (Behavioral Endocrinology), and naturalistic behaviors and adaptations (Field Ecology and Behavior). Research on reproduction includes studies of folliculogenesis, implantation, corpus luteum of pregnancy, and endocrine events at parturition (Reproductive Endocrinology), pituitary function during different reproductive stages of male and female (Gonadotrophic Physiology), and steroid biosynthesis and metabolism in target tissues (Behavioral Endocrinology). The Neurosciences are represented by research on neutrophysiological correlates of pituitary activity and of feedback actions of steroids on neural tissues (Neurophysiology), studies of the ultrastructural localization of releasing factors (Neural Ultrastructure), and studies of steroidal influences on brain enzymes and catecholamines (Neurochemistry). In addition, research carried out in the units of Experimental Pathology and Bioservices contributes directly to implementation of the divisions or components of the mission of the Center. Current studies in these units include research on environmental toxins and their effects on reproduction and behavior as well as studies of the pathophysiology of reproductive failure and the social and environmental influences on reproductive success.